junjouromanticafandomcom-20200213-history
Shōdō
"Shōdō" (衝動, lit. "Impulse") is used for the second season opening and it to is sung by pigstar. Kanji 溢れ出した衝動が僕らの胸を打つ 今二人のストーリー動き出した 巡り合えた衝撃で色のない世界が 一瞬で鮮やかに色ずいてゆくよ 流ゆく雲の行き先 遠い君に思いをよせる それぞれの場所と願い 空は秋の色 まだ見る君も僕と 同じように臆病な風に 吹かれたりしているのかな 一人寂しく泣かないで 巡り合えるまで 溢れ出した衝動が僕らの胸を打つ 今二人のストーリー動き出した 巡り合えた衝撃で色のない世界が 一瞬で鮮やかに色ずいてゆくよ 僕らの未来が輝いてゆくよ まえる進めば誰かとぶつかって 臆病になるばかり だけど前を向いて歩いてくよ 君と会えるなら 雨に打ったれて震える声 眠れる夜をさまよっても 僕は行くよ君と出会える その日まで 溢れ出した衝動が僕らの胸を打つ 今二人のストーリー動き出した 巡り合えた衝撃で色のない世界が 一瞬で鮮やかに色ずいてゆくよ 予報はずれの悲しい雨も 二人いれば怖くなかった 何もとくべつじゃない君と僕のありふれた恋の歌 溢れ出した未来が目の前に広がる また二人のストーリー通ずいて行く 巡り会えた運命がきっと偶然じゃなくって 君と会うためにここにいるよ 巡り会えるために生まれてきたんだよ。。。 Romaji Afuredashita shodo ga bokura no mune wo utsu Ima futari no STORY ugokidashita Meguriaeta shougeki de iro no nai sekai ga Isshun de azayaka ni irozuite yuku yo Nagareyuku kumo no yuki saki Tooi kimi ni omoi wo yoseru Sorezore no basho to negai Sora wa aki no iro Mada miru kimi mo boku to Onaji you ni okubyou na kaze ni Fukaretari shite iru no ka na Hitori sabishiku nakanaide Meguriaeru made Afuredashita shodo ga bokura no mune wo utsu Ima futari no STORY ugokidashita Meguriaeta shougeki de iro no nai sekai ga Isshun de azayaka ni irozuite yuku yo Bokura no mirai wa kagayaite yuku yo Maeru susumeba dareka to butsukatte Okubyou ni naru bakari Dakedo mae wo muite aruiteku yo Kimi to aeru nara Ame ni uttarete furueru koe Nemureru yoru wo samayotte mo Boku wa yuku yo kimi to deaeru Sono hi made Afuredashita shodo ga bokura no mune wo utsu Ima futari no STORY ugokidashita Meguriaeta shougeki de iro no nai sekai ga Isshun de azayaka ni irozuite yuku yo Yohou hazure no kanashii ame mo Futari ireba kowakunakatta Nanimo tokubetsu janai kimi to boku no Arifureta koi no uta Afuredashita mirai ga me no mae ni hirogaru Mata futari no STORY tsuzuite yuku Meguri aeta unmei ga kitto guuzen janakutte Kimi to au tame ni koko ni iru yo Meguri aeru tame ni umarete kitan da yo.. Translation An overflowing impulse strikes our hearts It just now set our story in motion From the shock of us happening to meet each other, this colorless world Changes colors brilliantly in an instant The destination of the snow in these flowing clouds Is to you, far away, sending my love In each place and wish The sky is colored like autumn I can still see that you and I Are similarly in a timid wind I wonder if it is blowing us around? Don't cry from being lonely Until we happen to meet again An overflowing impulse strikes our hearts It just now set our story in motion From the shock of us happening to meet each other, this colorless world Changes colors brilliantly in an instant Our future is glittering If I move forward, I just bump into someone And then I just become timid But I'll go on walking forward If I can meet with you I'm pounded by rain, my voice trembles Even if roam through sleepless nights I'll go on until the day I can meet with you An overflowing impulse strikes our hearts It just now set our story in motion From the shock of us happening to meet each other, this colorless world Changes colors brilliantly in an instant Even in a sad rain that was not forecasted I wasn't afraid as long as we were together It's nothing special, just our Mundane love song The overflowing future unfolds before our eyes And continues our story once again The fate of happening to meet each other was surely not just coincidence I am here for the sake of meeting you I was born for the sake of happening to meet you Category:Music